Le Monde de Giles
by Sunder
Summary: Trop d'alcool, un pistolet, et Giles, perdu dans ses pensées...La fin, ou peut etre un renouveau...


****

Giles par Sunder

Le pistolet etait posé devant lui. Une bouteille de whisky, plus vieille que sa chere tueuse, pensa t'il, a la gauche de l'arme, ses reflets dorés donnant une teinte chaleureuse au chrome du semi automatique . Deux ans que Jenny etait morte. 1 an que son statut d'observateur lui avait eté enlevé. Pas de famille, plus de travail...

Etait il encore chargé? Il l'avait retrouvé dans de vieux bagages, souvenir d'un passé peu glorieux, du temps ou le Ripper menait sa vie. Oui, bien sure, il etait chargé, Ripper n'aurait jamais supporté une arme vide. Peut etre encore une de ces balles d'argent, qu'il avait utilisé dans la traque de cette Banshee aux coté de Moira, dans les Highlands. Ils avaient tués la creature, se souvint t'il, et avaient fait l'amour dans cette petite auberge isolée, dont le patron avait eté si desagreable, et le repas si mauvais. Une des meilleurs soirée de sa vie. Moira avait rit quand il lui avait proposer de devenir sa femme, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau entre deux fous rires. Deja 15 ans. Moira etait morte peu apres, victime d'un vampire, et c'est lui qui avait du annoncer la nouvelle a sa famille. Un accident d'auto, avait t'il menti, la mere de la jeune femme en pleurs dans ses bras. Le conseil l'avait des lors eloigné de la lutte active, une promotion a venir, l'appelant vers d'autres destinées...Sa Tueuse.

D'autres armes a feux trainaient dans la maison, il en connaissait toutes les cachettes. Chargées, prêtes a l'emploi, pour beaucoup plus fiables que ce revolver prehistorique, gardé par nostalgie plus que par soucis de securité. L'arme avait tué tant de demons. L'arme de Ripper Giles.

Ripper & Ethan…

Ripper & Moira.

Ripper, finalement.

Il empoigna la crosse, se rememora le contact du metal, et fremit; Ca faisait tellement longtemps.

Avant meme Moira ou meme Jenny. 

Sa seule relation stable…

Buffy n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis Riley, et la cause qu'il avait servi l'avait renié. Des decennies de luttes, la perte de tout ce qui etait sa vie, ce qu'il aimait.

Il ricana.

Il l'avait voulu apres tout. L'autonomie de sa Tueuse.

Meme Olivia. Bon sang, meme Olivia etait repartie.

Il verifia le barillet. 2 balles, une de plomb, l'autre d'argent. 4 avaient deja eté tirées. La Banshee, se souvint t'il, puis un demon de Lorh, et enfin un couple de Verocephales, dans la campagne Francaise. Sa seule visite en France, d'ailleurs.

Jenny avait sourit quand il lui avait avouer ne se rapeller que deux choses de ce sejour, la voiture de location et la neige. Elle lui avait promis un sejour ensemble la bas, pour l'eté suivant. "Quelques petites villes du Saumurois, l'Anglais, et meme une bibliotheque, si on a le temps, je te promet..." Elle avait vecu la bas, des amis qui possedaient un domaine viticole. Elle avait vecu tant de choses. Tellement plus vecu que lui…

Penser a Jenny lui faisait mal.

Penser a Moira le faisait simplement souffrir.

Il pointa le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe, et ferma les yeux. La lettre sur la table, sous la bouteille, expliquait tout. Il demandais a Buffy de le pardonner, de le pardonner par pitié de cet abandon, de ne pas lui en vouloir pour sa lacheté. Il ne lui demandait meme pas de le comprendre,il savait que ce serait impossible, tant il avait sauvé les apparences recemment. Il etait malheureux. Sa derniere pensée fut pour Spyke, devant passer en matinée. L'idée que ce soit lui qui allait le decouvrir ne l'amusa meme pas. L'arme sur sa tete sembla bruler d'impatiente. Il mit le doigt sur la detente.

La sonnette de la porte lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Une seconde sonnerie le ramena a la conscience. 

Qui que ce pu etre, il ne devait rien voir. Qui que ce soit, il allait deguerpir rapidement.

Il cacha l'arme entre les coussin du canapé, mis la lettre dans sa poche interieure de veste, la jeta negligeament sur le lit de sa chambre. Une troisieme sonnerie. Il trebucha sur la table basse, gemis un court instant de la violente douleur qu'etait devenue sa jambe.

-Giles, vous etes là?

Willow?

Willow.

Willow, bien sur...

S'il etait une personne qui ne devait rien decouvrir, c'etait elle. Passant devant le miroir de l'entrée, se preparant a aller ouvrir, il remis ses lunettes. Peut etre ne verrais t' elle pas l'alccol parmis les larmes.

Bien sure qu'elle les verraient, bien sur...

Willow n'etait pas Buffy.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Willow et Tara. Toutes deux lui offrirent leur plus beau sourire. 

Bien sur, ca ne dura qu'un temps.

L'expression de leurs visages changerent. C'est Willow qui la premiere, comme il s'en doutait, marcha vers lui.

-Oh mon Dieu, Giles, vous avez pleurer ?

L'autre jeune femme entra. Ne la connaissant que de tres fraiche date, Giles ne s'etait pourtant pas cacher de trouver Tara charmante, amusé de reconnaitre en elle certains airs de sa jeune cousine, Helen. La savoir amoureuse de Willow ne l'avait pas plus que ca etonné, malgres ce qu'il avait pu en dire, et meme s'il ne devais jamais l'avouer, elles formait un couple plus agreablement assorti que ne l'avait jamais eté Buffy et Riley, ou bien meme Alex et Anya.

Alex et Anya…

Il reprima un frisson d'horreur a l'idée de les voir se reproduire: Des tas de petits Harris courant sa maison, et l'appelant 'Tonton Giles'…ou pire, Tonton Rupert…

Il sourit.

Les deux jeunes femmes, pourtant, ne cessaient de le regarder. Tara toucha son epaule, ses yeux dans les siens. 

Elles etaient jeunes, elles etaient amoureuses…

Dieu qu'elle etait belle…

Il valais mieux garder ses problemes pour lui meme.

-Giles, repondez moi… Il y'a quelques chose qui ne va pas ?

Willow.

Elle lui rappela un temps Moira. Elle aussi l'avait regardé de cette maniere, le soir de leur premiere rencontre. Meme regard, meme chevelure rouge, meme candeur…Meme envie de suicide aussi, pensa t'il.

Gilles ferma les yeux. Il devait se reprendre…

-Vous…Vous avez bu, monsieur Giles?

Tara. 

Tara…

Bien sur qu'il avait bu.

Ca faisait des mois qu'il buvait.

Petit a petit, l'habitude lui etait revenu.

La tete lui tourna, il lui devint difficile d'organiser ses pensées.

Le retour d'Ethan.

La Mort de Jenny.

Le renvoi du Conseil.

Faith.

Ethan, encore une fois…

Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, toujours, jamais bien loin dans sa memoire…

Le mal du Pays, aussi , simplement…

Le manque de pluie, aussi, pensa t'il.

Il detestait l'Amerique

Il detestait la Californie.

Il detestait Sunnydale

Faith.

Il detestait Buffy.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il ricana interieurement.

Bien sure qu'il ne detestait pas Buffy.

Ca aurait eté trop simple…

" Vous aimez cette enfant comme un pere "

Connard…

Plusieurs fois, il avait envisagé repartir en Angleterre, avec simplement Ripper dans ses bagages…

Juste le temps d'un detour par le Conseil.

Ou peut etre plus definitivement, redevenir Ripper…

Ripper qui dormait encore en lui.

Il bredouilla quelques chose, peut etre des mots, mais il n'en etait pas sur…

L'alcool commencait a agir. Apres avoir embrumé son esprit, il commencais a gagner finalement la cohesion de ses paroles.

Quelques instants passerent…

Contre son gré et sans un mot, les deux jeunes femmes le prirent par les bras, et l'emmenerent doucement vers sa chambre.

Il ne lutta pas et s'allongea.

Tout devint noir.

*****

Des bruits dans la maison. Beaucoup trop de bruits dans sa maison, pensa Giles, incapable de se rappeler quoi que ce soit de la veille. Le mal de tete qui etait le sien ne laissa aucun doute, il avait bu.

Encore.

Et beaucoup.

Il fit un effort, et tout lui revint petit a petit en memoire…

Le pistolet.

La lettre.

Jenny. 

Moira.

L'alcool.

Beaucoup d'alcool.

Mal a la tete.

Aspirine.

Beaucoup d'Aspirine.

La television hurlant a l'etage.

Pourquoi la television hurlait t'elle ?

Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir regardé la television la veille.

Certes, que se rappelais t'il de toute façon, a partir du whisky et du revolver ?

L'envie de mourir ? 

Jamais le courage d'en finir, mon pauvre Rupert, meme fin saoul…

En bas, des dessins animés. Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck ou quelques chose du genre.

Les emissions du matin pour les enfants… 

Samedi, donc.

Elementaire, mon cher Rupert.

Effrayant ce qu'il etait vif, ce matin, malgres son cerveau cherchant a fuir son crane...

Apres etre passé au toilettes, Gilles descendis en pyjama. Apres quelques tasse de thé bien fort, tout irait mieux.

Du Thé, ou un whisky, aussi, peut-etre…Tuer le mal par le mal...

-Bonjours Giles !

Il manqua de rater une marche, en voyant la tete de Willow emmerger brusquement du canapé ou elle etait allongée. La suivant de peu, Tara se leva a son tour.

-Vous allez mieux Mr Giles ?

Tara & Willow.

Tara & Willow…

Tara et Willow ?

Quelques bribes de memoire lui revinrent alors. Pas les moins avilissantes de sa vie, a ce qu'il semblait. Elles l'avaient vu saoul, un des aspects de sa vie qu'il avait esperer garder secret.

Les deux jeunes femmes se leverent, et vinrent dans sa direction. Willow le pris dans ses bras, sans un mot. Tara, toute aussi silencieuse, se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec un sourire, lui toucha le bras dans un geste d'affection reprimé.

Quelle image avait t'il donné de lui meme hier, pour avoir droit a une telle debauche d'affection, il preferais ne pas savoir…

Giles baissa les yeux sur Willow, et au bout de quelques secondes,la serra en retour. Au bout d'une minute, il se detacherent l'un de l'autre. Le regard emeraude de la jeune femme rencontra le sien.

- Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur hier soir, Giles…

Il ferma les yeux. Lui aussi, quelques part, avait eu vraiment peur…

-Je sais Willow. J'en suis desolé, ca n'arrivera plus.

Silence… 

Mensonge bien sur, l'un comme l'autre le savaient, mais pendant une seconde, il leur fut bon d'y croire. Tel est l'avantage du mensonge tacitement accepté par tous, il evite les discussions que personne ne desire entamer...

-C'etait passager… Ca va mieux ce matin, je suis content de vous voir…

Ripper ricana en lui. Willow etait candide, mais pas stupide.

Un sourire, pourtant, illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

-Dans ce cas j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Giles, Tara et moi passont la journée avec vous !

Silence un rien trop long…Il ouvrit la bouche…

Trop tot pour argumenter. Trop mal aux cheveux pour argumenter.

-Nous etions passer pour vous emprunter quelques livres hier soir, mais nous pouvons tres bien faire nos recherches ici. On vous tiendra compagnie, comme ca.

Il inspira, humecta ses levres, et se prepara a parler.

Tout alla tres vite, la jeune femme ne desirant pas lui laisser le temps de repondre. Coupant court a toute discution, prenant un air faussement severe, Son attendrissante Willow s'essaya a une desolante tentative de voix autoritaire…

- Et vous ne rouspetez pas, sinon nous invitons Alex et Anya a nous aider…

Menace cruelle, pensa Rupert, la machoire encore basse. Meme s'il aimait Alex comme un fils (ou tout du moins comme un neveu un peu eloigné, ou le fils casse pied d'un voisin) , et tolerait finalement assez bien Anya, l'idée de les voir " aider aux recherches" du fin fond de sa chambre d'ami, ne daignant sortir que pour piller son refrigerateur, ne le réjouissait pas tant que ca…

Olivia avait trouver ca charmant, et avait cautionné sous couvert de jeunesse. Lui par contre, avait presque envisager de bruler draps, couvertures, oreillers, et matelas.

Ou meme Alex , si possible, encore agacé de ce qu'il avait trouvé du jeune homme dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

Une odeur de thé vint aux narines de Giles. Il referma la bouche, vaincu, et s'essaya a sourire...

Et puis zut, finalement...

Quelques bons livres, deux jeunes femmes pleines de vies… Il avait connu des journées plus desagreables…

Dans un sourire, il ecarta une meche du visage de sa jeune amie, et se laissa guider vers la cuisine.

*****

Les Americains ne sauront jamais preparer le thé

Simple constat, l'Amerique est et restera une nation de buveur de Café.

L'aspirine, par contre, avait eté preparé exactement comme il l'aimait.

Rupert pensa a sa jeunesse, a Ethan…

Alcool et Magie le soir, thé et Aspirine au matin.

La nuit ? Ripper ricana intérieurement.

Sa chere Tueuse connaissait tellement peu sa vie passée qu'elle en mourrait…

Heureusement, Riley la trainait a un quelconque festival de musique, aujourd'hui.

Une excuse, comme pour les 3 dernieres seances d'entrainement.

Avait t'il l'air si stupide ?..

Malgres leurs egarements, Buffy avait trouvé des compagnons de lutte, dans l'Initiative. Plus que tout ce qu'avait pu lui offrire le Conseil jusqu'à maintenant.

-Une autre tasse ?

Tara, souriante.

-Oui merci, avec plaisir.

-il est a votre gout ? 

-Parfait, vous pourriez presque etre Anglaise, Tara.

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorerent un peu. Timidité, un mal qu'il connaissait…

lache, chantonna Ripper dans sa tete.

lache, et amoureux, ironisa t'il.

Willow fis son entrée dans la piece, Tara s'illumina. 

Elles s'embrasserent tendrement, il detourna le regard discretement.

Le savoir-vivre anglais, pensa t'il.

La facon dont Alex et Riley pouvaient regarder les deux jeunes femmes quelquefois…

Un nouvel aspirine petillant a son oreille, Giles ferma les yeux.

Il pensa a Deidre et Philip. A Ethan, a Moira, a Helen et Mickael…

25 ans le séparait de ses amis…

Amis passés et presents, d'ailleurs.

Tant d'années le separait de sa tueuse…Et tant de choses aussi.

Une Adolescente Californienne, devenue une jeune femme Americaine. Comment le conseil avait pu esperer le voir s'en sortir, apres Merrick ?

Merrick le fou Merrick le solitaire, Merrick l'illuminé, Merrick l'observateur qui, seul avait parié sur Buffy comme etant la Tueuse potentielle, alors qu'elle avait eté laissé dans l'ignorance de sa nature…Merrick, Grand gagnant du loto du Destin, une insulte aux Oracles du Conseil...Une legende dans les couloirs…

Plus qu'une legende. Allerdyce, Bontham, Jones, etaient des legendes. Merrick avait SEULEMENT decouvert le Saint Graal...

Bon sang, confier une Tueuse, CETTE Tueuse a Rupert Giles, apres 10 ans passés dans les bibliotheques du Conseil !

Folie de leur part.

Folie aussi d'accepter, certains lui avaient dis

Kurshen lui avait dis. Wingram lui avait predis.

Et pourtant, il y etait parvenu.

Plus ou moins bien, bien sur, selon les periodes, mais il y'etait parvenu.

Rupert Giles…

Meme si maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui…

Meme si maintenant, plus personne n'avait besoin de lui.

Meme si de plus en plus, il s'etait reveillé de ses illusions…

Qui etait t'il desormais, Ripper ou Rupert, loin du Conseil ?

Pouvais t'il encore entre quelques chose, hors du Conseil ?

Une vie personnelle ?

Jenny avait eté la seule femme en dix ans a qui il ai adressé la parole.

Joyce la seule en 15 ans a qui il ai fait l'amour…

Sur le capot d'une voiture. Tellement Ripper, si peu Rupert Giles.

Et puis Olivia. Tellement Ripper aussi, dans un sens.

Sa seule relation suivie depuis Moira.

Rupert, la aussi, avait echoué…

Rupert etait le masque qu'il s'etait crée en devenant membre du Conseil. Fils du grand Archiviste Giles, Ancien apprenti et compagnon d'arme de John Spoon, puis acolyte de Moira McDuff, fiere ecossaise, fievreuse amante et guerriere…Depuis son renvoi du conseil, confirmé rapidement par l'arrivée de ce cher Wesley, il n'etait plus que Giles, poids mort dans la vie de Buffy, oublié de tous, voué a disparaître.

Pendant une courte seconde, il ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Il avait sacrifié sa vie d'adulte pour le conseil, et l'affection pour sa tueuse l'avait fait renvoyé. Sa Tueuse s'eloignait de lui maintenant, ce qui etait son droit legitime autant que la juste nature des choses, et il ne lui restait plus rien.

Personne ne regrettait Ripper. Personne ne connaissait plus réellement Rupert depuis pres de 10 ans. Personne ne devais se souvenir de Giles…

Il eu envie de boire…Un court instant, meme, il eu envie de sentir de nouveau le chrome contre sa tempe. Ou mieux, dans le fond de sa gorge...

Willow lui adressa la parole avec un sourire, et il revint a la realité. L'inactivité le rendait malheureux, une raison de plus de venir en aide aux deux sorcieres. Il mis pourtant du temps a comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandais…

-Nous pouvons vous emprunter la salle de bain, Giles ?

Nous ? Pensa Ripper

-Nous ?

Willow ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite…

-Oui , Tara et moi…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche tomba, elle bredouilla.

-Oh, non, non ! Tara, puis moi ! Pas Tara ET moi, on est invités, on ne fait pas ca chez les autres…

Silence gené, Tara eu un sourire, Giles aussi. Willow manqua d'air…

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !On ne fait pas ca, enfin…Non, on ne fait pas ca, n'imaginez pas…Non, surtout, n'imaginez pas, Giles !!! ohmondieumondieumondieuquestcequejevientdedire !

Willow… Giles s'amusa interieurement devant sa candide detresse.

Tara la pris doucement dans ses bras. La rousse jeune femme eu un hoquet de surprise quand les levres de son amie se poserent dans son cou…Tres vite, son calme revint, et elle cessa de parler.

Ah, l'amour...

Giles se leva, s'etira longuement, et se retourna sur elles.

-Willow, tu est ici comme chez toi, tu le sais… Juste le temps de sortir quelques serviettes de toilettes.

*****

Tara fut la premiere a monter, alors que Willow et Giles, commencaient les recherches.

Un sort de Chance, ecrit en ancien mesopotamien, dont la traduction grecque n'etait pas completement exacte, voire volontairement modifiée en son temps par un scripte inquisiteur. Giles fut heureux que les deux sorcieres soient venues a lui, avant tout essai. Meme s'il ne pratiquait plus depuis au moins 15 ans, il restait un passionné de Sorcellerie, et le challenge suffisait a lui redonner le gout de vivre pendant quelques heures. 

Il s'amusa comme un collégien, errant entre plusieurs ouvrages, parlant a voix haute, plus pour lui meme que pour Willow, toute occupée a le regarder, pleine de tendresse. L'eleve amoureuse du maitre, aurait pensé un œil exterieur. Et peut etre auraient t'ils eu raison, dans un sens, et en d'autres temps.

Tara redescendit finalement, Willow monta, Giles n'y fit meme pas attention. Lorsque la blonde sorciere lui adressa la parole, il marqua un temps d'arret.

-Willow est montée ?

-O…oui, j'ai essayé de faire vite.

Giles nota d'un signe de tete amicale.

-Ah...Parfait, Tara. 

Il replongea dans son ouvrage. Tara apres quelques secondes, se decida finalement a parler.

-Willow tient a vous, Mr Giles.

Rupert releva de nouveau la tete.

-Pardon ?

-L…la solitude, l'impression de ne servir a rien…De n'avoir personne.

Elle sorti de sa poche un courrier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle lui tendis. Giles ferma les yeux une seconde.

Merde.

-Je ne voulais pas le lire, je vous le promet… I…il est tombé de votre poche de veste hier soir, q…quand vous vous etes couché, et, je l'ai ramassé. Je n'ai pas eté plus loin que les p…premieres lignes, je vous le jure…

Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, pensa Giles… Les premieres lignes revelaient parfaitement ses intentions… il inspira longuement.

-Est ce que… Est ce que Willow l'a lue ?

-Non. 

Silence…Tara repris la parole.

-V…vous etes son idole, Mr Giles, votre courage, votre intelligence, votre gentillesse…

Ripper laissa echapper un ricanement. Bien sur, son idole…

-Mr Giles, elle mourrait, s'il vous arrivait quelques chose. Buffy est comme sa sœur, Alex son p…premier amour d'enfance…V…vous, vous etes tout ce qu'elle reve d'etre, elle ne parle que de vous parfois, p...pendant des heures …Vous etes son inspiration, la c...certitude que tout ce qu'elle est peux avoir une finalité…Elle vous aime plus que tout…

il hesita a ricaner de nouveau, mais prefera garder le silence quelques instants…

Peut etre avait t'il eté l'idole de Willow, il y'a longtemps, c'est vrai, et peut etre l'admirait t'elle encore...Mais ca ne serait plus le cas pour tres longtemps, d'ici peu, l'eleve depasserait le maitre...

Son regard se fixa dans celui de Tara. Elle repris.

-J'ai aussi pensé au suicide, Mr Giles, pendant des années. Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seul.

Jamais il ne l'avait trouver plus belle…

-Je l'ai remarqué, Tara, je l'ai vu des notre premiere rencontre. La facon dont tu regardais Willow, comme si elle etait tout pour toi…

-Elle est tout pour moi. C'est elle q…qui rend ma vie belle…

Court silence, leur regard se croise, peut etre pour la premiere fois.

-…Et c'est une chose nouvelle pour moi…

-Je sais ce que ca fait…

Silence. Des siecles de comprehension entre eux, mieux que toute paroles...

-Comment s'appelait t'elle, Mr Giles ?Votre Willow, je veux dire ?

Giles ricana interieurement… SA Willow ?

-Ethan. Il s'appelais Ethan.

*****

La discution cessa avec la descente de leur jeune amie.

Le silence qui regnait dans la bibliotheque la décontenança un instant, puis sur son impulsion, ils revinrent a leurs recherches. Spyke, qui aurais du normalement passer avant le lever du jour ne le fit pas, et ne montra pas le bout de ses crocs de toute la matinée. L'heure du déjeuner aurais pu sonner des plus tranquillement si Willow, en cherchant a descendre un lourd ouvrage, ne fit accidentellement tomber plusieurs photos.Giles les reconnues immediatement.

Tara les ramassa sans les regarder ,les lui tendis…il se figea une seconde.

Sa vie en quelques photos… Meme pas une pellicule, mais de jolis souvenirs, pour la plupart, faute d'etre toujours heureux…

Il pris place face aux deux jeunes femmes, et commenca a se rappeler… Son sourire attira leur attention.

Deux minutes apres, soit 4 supplications de Willow pour voir les photos s'il vous plais Giles, ils etaient tous les trois assis dans le canapé du Salon.

Photo noire et blanc. Une jeune femme, blonde et souriante, rayonnante de bonheur plus que veritablement belle. Un travail de photographe comme il en existait dans la deuxieme moitié du siecle, classique, une pose tres peu naturelle, destinée a sieger sur un bureau de comptable amoureux, peut etre…

-Votre mere ?

-Oui Willow, ma mere…

-Elle etait vraiment belle, Mr Giles.

-Oui, vraiment belle…

Tara et lui se regarderent. Un regard qu'il connaissait bien. Instinctivement, il lui sourit. L'un comme l'autre avaient perdus trop tôt leur mere, ils ne le souhaitaient a personne. 

Peut etre que si sa mere avait eté en vie, Rupert ne serait pas devenu Giles, et encore moins Ripper…

Imperceptiblement, Tara, perdue dans ses propres pensées, se serra contre Willow. Il detourna le regard.

Phenomene connu de lui, pour l'avoir parfois pratiqué. Syndrome de l'Orphelin, avait appelé ca Ethan du temps de l'Internat. Besoin de chaleur humaine.

Une main sur son epaule. Giles sursauta. Tara bien sure, reconnaissant chez lui les memes symptomes qui la devorait. 

Ils se sourirent.

Le Deuil de la mere, presque telepathique…

Il la trouva belle a lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux, et parvint a se reprendre.

La seconde photo. Giles a vingt ans. Le hoquet de surprise de Willow, le reconnaissant aux cotés d'Ethan, se suffisait a lui meme. 

Avait t'il changé a ce point ?

-Giles, vous etiez fantastique !

Oui, visiblement…

Le regard de Willow se leva sur lui.

-On jurerais une star de cinema, vraiment ! Pourquoi vous ne vous habillez pas plus souvent comme ca ?

Raclement de gorge de Tara…

Giles laissa echapper un sourire, en voyant Willow rougire sous le regard de son amie. Changer de sujet devint une necessité.

-C'est Ethan Raines, a coté de vous?

-Oui. Mon cher vieil ami…

-Vous pratiquiez la magie ensemble, un peu comme Tara et moi ?

-Oui, un peu comme Tara et toi, Willow, c'est a peu pres ca…

un court silence… Willow ne le quittant pas du regard, n'osant pas poser la question indiscrete que sa reponse avait engendrée…

Tara rompis le silence.

-Vous le connaissiez depuis longtemps ?

Giles ricana interieurement. Merci, Tara, pensa t'il, Willow en serait morte de connaître ce qui lui brulait les levres…

-L'Internat. Il y est rentré a l'age de 14 ans. Cela faisait deja 5 ans que j'y etudiais pour revenir membre du Conseil…

Willow sembla se reveiller… 

-Vous voulez dire qu'Ethan voulais devenir Observateur ?

-Pas plus que ca, mais on nous donnais rarement le choix, c'est une tradition familiale. Sa mere l'etait, comme mon pere, et la mere de mon pere…Son frere, Philipe, est archiviste pour le conseil, son neveu Angus sera peut etre Observateur un de ses jours. La fonction se transmet de parent a enfant.

Son regard se perdit, imperceptiblement et pendant une seconde, sur Willow.

Elle le nota et rougis.

Giles etait fils unique, et la perspective d'une descendance lui sembla tres improbable… Ses ancetres avaient servis le conseil depuis 1623, tout ca s'etait arreté avec lui.

La lignée. Le nom. La Tradition.

Les enfants d'Helen ignoraient tout du Conseil, des Vampires, des Tueuses… Elle et son mari en avaient decidés ainsi. Lui meme avais eté d'accord.

Rupert etait le dernier. Il se senti seul, tres seul, pendant une courte seconde.

Bien sure, il avait envisager de parainer Willow, si elle en avait fait la demande, ou meme Alex, pourquoi pas, finalement… Mais meme dans ce cas, il resterais quand meme le dernier de la lignée des Giles.

3eme photographie. Lui et Ethan encore, a l'Internat. Leur 17eme Année. L'année des decouvertes, pensa t'il…Leur regard trahissait alors tant de chose. Celui de Willow se posa sur lui. Elle ne posa pas de question, et passa a une autre photo.

Dieu qu'il avait haït l'Internat…Presque autant que les années qu'il avait passé, seul, avec son pere, dans leur appartement de Cambridge…Quels souvenirs avait t'il de son enfance, finalement,si ce n'est ses vacances avec Helen, chez Mary et leur Oncle William dans le Devonshire ? Les cours de Latin ? 

4eme photographie. Moira a Edimbourg. La seule qu'il possedait d'elle. Sur l'impulsion de Tara, Willow passa a la suivante.

5eme photographie. Jenny.Willow marqua un arret. Cette fois, c'est Tara seule qui decida de passer a une autre image.

Giles lui sourit.

Willow avait aimée Jenny, peut etre presque autant que lui meme, a sa maniere. Leurs larmes s'etaient melées sur sa pierre, creant entre eux un lien que peu etaient capables de comprendre...

Derniere photographie, une photo récente, datant de l'année derniere. Le Scooby Gang.

Giles aimait cette photo. Buffy, Alex, Willow, Cordelia, lui meme… et Faith.

Le regard de Willow s'assombris a la vue de la Tueuse brune. Son retour etait encore trop récent dans les memoires.

-Faith…

-Oui, Tara. Faith.

-Faith…

Giles tourna son regard sur la rousse jeune femme. La voix de Willow exprimait de la colere. Elle la detestait . 

Faith.

Faith qui lui avait enlevée a jamais ses esperances de premier amour avec Alex, qui avait usurpée l'amitié de Buffy, qui avait failli la tuer, meme…Faith qui maintenant cherchais sa redemption.

-Elle est a sa place, en prison, lacha t'elle finalement.

-Willow, ce n'est pas aussi simple…

-Je sais, ce que je dit est mechant, et ca ne me ressemble pas… Je devrais etre heureuse qu'elle essaye de changer… Mais elle en a trop fait.

Giles lui repris la photo des mains il la contemplais maintenant, comme pour la premiere fois. Il avait tant esperer de Faith, lui meme…Pour Buffy autant que pour lui, d'ailleur…Et avait tant apris d'elle en si peu de temps…

-Tu ne sais pas tout, Willow. J'ai consulté les archives de Marian, son ancienne Observatrice… Tout n'est pas aussi simple.

-On a toujours le choix entre le bien et le mal, c'est vous qui l'avez dis.

-On peut aussi changer, regarde Angel…

-Vous le detestez, Giles…Vous hurlez son nom dans votre sommeil, entre deux sanglots…

Giles ferma les yeux. Les cauchemars , pensa t'il…Neanmoins, la contredire aurais eté difficile…

-Je hait Angelus, c'est vrai, le nier serait un mensonge… Angel… est quelqu'un d'autre.

-Justement, c'est la le probleme. Faith est toujours la meme personne. Elle l'a toujours eté, pas de malediction, pas de malefice….Elle a fait le mal en toute connaissance de cause…

Giles marqua un temps d'arret. Il savait que la discution tournerais ainsi, si le sujet Faith etait abordé…Il avait tant lu sur Faith, ce dernier mois, depuis sa derniere conversation telephonique avec Wesley…Depuis que Wingram lui avait fait parvenir son Dossier…

-Willow, crois tu que je sois quelqu'un de bien ?

Elle se tut. Elle etait maligne, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulais lui entendre dire…

-Vous avez eté Ripper…Mais vous ne l'etes plus.

Elle etait coincée. Sans un mot, il l'invita a continuer le cheminement de pensée.

-mais vous n'avez tuer personne, blesser personne, a cette epoque. Torturé personne…

-Willow…Qu'en sais tu ?

Ripper se reveilla.

La scene sembla figée pendant quelques secondes…Tara ne disant pas un mot. Giles ne quittant pas des yeux son amie. Un meme frisson parcouru leurs colonnes vertebrales. Giles, silencieusement, releva le bas de sa chemise. Une entaille de plusieurs centimetres apparu, cicatrisée depuis des decennies. Longue. Mortelle pour tout autre, pensa Tara…

-Un coup de couteau, en 1979, a Belfast. Mes connaissances en magie m'ont alors permises de guérir instantanément la blessure, ce que je n'ai pas fait avec l'œil crevé de l'homme qui me faisait face. Beaucoup de mes cicatrices ne sont pas l'œuvre des demons, Willow…

Silence gené. La jeune femme savait pour les cicatrices, les souvenirs de sa guerre contre le mal. Jamais elle n'avait envisagée que certaines aient pu etre faites par des humains…Il repris.

-Faith est malade, Willow, comme je le fut. Detresse, solitude, douleur, amertume, frustration…Ce n'est pas a toi qu'il va falloir enseigner a quel point l'isolement est dure a vivre…et a quel point le pouvoir, la domination, peut etre grisante.

Willow releva la tete. Il avait marqué un point. Il degagea une meche de son visage.

-Une vie de solitude, puis la decouverte de sa propre puissance, son propre potentiel destructeur… N'est t'on pas tenté de mal agir, comme le monde a agit avec soi ? de rendre coup pour coup chaque humiliation, chaque souffrance ?

Il se rappela l'Internat. Parlait t'il encore pour Faith, ou cherchait t'il deja a excuser Ripper, dans ses années de Douleur ?

Tara pris la parole.

-Vous croyez en sa Redemption, Mr Giles ?

-Je ne suis pas sure que la prison soit une bonne methode, Tara, mais c'est son choix. Gouter a la justice des hommes, c'est deja un premier pas pour redevenir l'un d'entre eux.

-Et vous auriez une idée pour elle, autre q…que la prison ?

-Peut etre, Tara…

Oui, peut etre.

Meme s'il y pensait pour la premiere fois.

*****

Tara et Willow partirent en debut d'apres midi, Giles s'allongea sur son canapé, le dernier verre de sa derniere bouteille de Whisky a la main. La fin d'une dynastie, s'amusa t'il, la cave de mon pere...

Faith…

Dangeureuse.

Arrogante.

Fragile… 

Comme souvent, ses pensées allèrent vers Jenny, omnipresente, ses nuits d'insomnie et de larmes a se souvenir d'elle, son sourire, son regard, son parfum ennivrant, sa lumiere...ne rien oublier avant que tout ne disparaisse, ne soit plus que memoire, et non plus souvenirs...

Il ferme les yeux, et s'abandonne au reve. Un monde ou Jenny serait vivante, ou tant de choses seraient differentes... 

Son verre tombe, se brisant sur la moquette. Le Whisky laisse une marque qu'il mettrait plus de 2h a effacer, s'il s'en souciait un jour...

Giles dort.

*****

-Reveille toi, Rupert.

Du plus profond de son debut de coma ethylique, Giles identifie cette voix, vieille de decennies, celle qu'il reconnait, qu'il connait sous le nom de...

-Ripper ?

Dans son salon, face a lui, celui qu'il a eté, il y'a des années. Pantalon et veste de jean, cheveux longs, lunettes rondes, facon John Lennon... Sous le tissu, il devine son holster, donc son flingue.

Encore mal reveillé, Giles se releve, difficilement. Quelques part en lui, malgres le sommeil, la zone rationnelle de son esprit fonctionne a 100 a l'heure. ... 

Une hallucination. Ou un demon metamorphe, peut etre...

Quoi que ce soit, ca ouvre la bouche, se preparant a parler.

-Cherche pas a comprendre, Rupert My Cousin, t'est pas en etat. J'sais comment je suis apres l'alcool, va plutot te faire un aspirine...

-Qui...Qui est tu ?

Un sourire traversant le visage de l'autre... Le sourire du Ripper...

-J'suis le fantome de tes Noels passés, Ebenezer... Putain, si j'avais su que je porterais du Tweed un jour, je me s'rait laissé flingué dans ce bar, a Liverpool...Sans dec, c'est des costumes a toi, ou t'as fait depoussieré ceux de Papa ?

-Le fantome de mes Noels passés ?

-Dickens, tu t'rappelle pas ? C'etait ton bouquin preferé, pourtant, le conte de Noel... Ca fait si longtemps que ca que tu l'as pas lu ?

-Je...en fait...Oui, un moment, c'est vrai...

-Tu m'etonne, t'etait trop occupé ces dernieres années, avec tes livres, et tout... Ca te gene si j'm'assoit ?

Giles n'eu pas a repondre, Ripper se jetant lourdement dans le fauteuil a sa droite. Comme par magie, une cigarette apparu dans sa main, qu'il porta a ses levres d'un geste que le vieil homme connaissait trop. Si le jeune homme n'etait pas lui meme, plus jeune de 20 ans, il faisait face a une superbe imitation...

-T'adorais la magie, les p'tits tours de passe passe, ca impressionnait les filles... Tu pratique plus, c'est dommage...

-Une hallucination. J'ai tout compris, tu est une hallucination...Je suis saoul et je reve...

Cette fois, Ripper laissa echapper un ricanement. Giles eu un frisson au son de sa propre voix...

-Si ca te plais de le croire, Rupert...

D'un coup du pied, Ripper fit tomber la lampe ancienne posée sur le petit meuble, qui se fracassa par terrel. Sa facon a lui d'annoncer sa realité.

-Et va pas de meme t'imaginer que je suis un demon metamorphe, ou un machin comme ca, ce s'rais trop facile... Resigne toi cousin, j'suis Ripper, le retour du Jedi... Sans dec', va te preparer un aspirine, j'ai mal pour toi, là, t'as une tronche a donner envie de te rej'ter a la mer...

Silencieusement, Rupert s'eloigna vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, son aspirine a la main, Ripper etait toujours là, et la lampe toujours brisée sur le sol.

Il avala son verre d'un trait. Le gout dans sa gorge annihila sa derniere theorie. S'il dormait encore, comme il l'avait craint, il n'y'aurait pas eu de sensation...

Logique, si douce logique, quand tu nous tiens...

Il s'assis dans le canapé, face a son etrange interlocuteur. Autant jouer le jeu.

-Encore a douter, Rupert ? Tu veux d'autres preuves ? Si je te dis l'endroit sans soleil ou on a tous les deux un tatouage , ca te suffira pour te prouver qu'on a les memes fesses ?

-Ce ne sera pas necessaire... Donc, tu es moi...

-Non, pas tout a fait, Cousin... J'etait toi. Avant que tu rentre dans les Ordres, que tu fasse plaisir a papa en devenant un Gentil Observateur inoffensif...

-Drole... Tres drole. Le Sarcasme est facile...Tu as liberé Eyghon, je te le rappelle, a trop chercher a te differencier de notre pere...C'etait le seul moyen pour toi de reparer un peu tes fautes.

-Mes fautes, bien sure... Marrant que tu cause tout le temps d'Eyghon, et pas du temps qui a suivit, celui ou tu as vraiment fait la difference... McDuff & Ripper, the Demon Slayers, ca c'etait vraiment utile... On en a tué combien en ce temps là, 200, 300 ?

-580. Et reparle encore une seule fois de Moira, je te tue.

Gloussement amusé.

-Allons, Rupert, tu peux pas me tuer, je suis ton bon vieux Ripper...

-Tu n'est rien du tout.

-Je suis toi, Cousin, et tu le sais...

-Non. Tu etait moi. J'ai cessé d'etre Ripper il y'a longtemps.

-A la mort de Moira, c'est ca ?

-A la mort de Moira, c'est ca.

-Ta promesse, sur sa tombe ?

-Ma promesse, sur sa tombe, exactement.

-Laisse moi deviner, tu t'en veux encore de l'avoir tué, Rupert ?

Tout alla tres vite

Avant meme que Giles soit debout, Ripper avait tiré son flingue, et l'invitait a rester tranquille.

-T'as vieilli, Cousin, j'aurais d'ja eté sur moi a me briser la nuque, si j'avait eté toi. Sans dec, vieux, je delire trop de la convers' qu'on est en train de se jouer, trop metaphysique !!!

-Je n'ai pas tué Moira...

-Tu as pourchassé et eliminé le vampire qu'elle etait devenu. Tu l'as tué, fait toi une raison.

Un souvenir oublié, occulté. Le regard de Moira, de ce qu'etait devenu Moira, alors que le pieu s'enfoncait dans sa poitrine."Attrape moi Ripper, si tu l'ose...", lui avait t'elle dit. Il l'avait pourchassé deux jours durant, cherchant et decapitant les morts qu'elle laissait derriere elle, hommes, femmes, enfants. Il l'avait finalement rattrapé sur une place, et l'avait immobilisé d'un carreau d'arbalete en pleine cheville. Le reste avait eté facile.

-Elle etait deja morte.

-C'est pas moi qu'y faut convaincre, cousin. 

-Je sais que je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Sure... Et pour feter ta victoire, tu as mis 10 ans avant de reaffronter un vampire...

-J'ai fait un choix, je l'assume.

-T'as fait le mauvais choix, tu l'assume.

-Je suis devenu un Observateur. 

-Au rythme ou on allait, t'aurais serieusement mis a mal les effectifs, aujourd'hui.

-J'avait une mission.

Encore une fois, Ripper secoua la tete, l'air decu.

-Ca y'est, tu te cache derriere ta Tueuse...

-Je ne me cache pas derriere Buffy.

-J'me souvient de nous luttant a l'epée face a deux demons minotauriens...Et j'me souvient aussi avoir gagné.

-C'etait une autre epoque.

-Pourquoi ? T'as faillit me sauter a la gorge, y'a 2 minutes, y'a toujours du Ripper en toi, pas loin sous le Costume moche.

-Je me bat toujours. J'ai simplement abandonné les armes.

-Menteur. Tu etait l'un des meilleurs, Ripper...

-Je ne suis plus Ripper.

-Ouais mais t'es plus Giles non plus, le conseil t'as ejecté. 

-Tres bien, je ne suis plus ni Ripper, ni Giles. Le debat est donc clos.

-Tres bien alors, "Mr ni Ripper ni Giles", tu es quoi, finalement ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Menteur. Tu t'abrutie d'alcool pour ne pas voir la verité en face.

-La verité ?

-Ta Tueuse, tu t'accroche a elle par peur de reprendre la bataille.

-Si tu le dis...

-Tu veux que je te parle de Buffy, cousin ? La nana qui a fait reapparaitre Angelus, qui n'as pas eu le courage de le tuer ? La nana qui a recommencer a coucher avec lui, alors qu'il avait tuer Jenny ? La nana qui passe sa vie a te laisser tomber quand tout va bien, et qui revient en chialant quand tout va mal ? Rupert, arrete de te mentir a toi meme, cette petite CONNE passe sa vie a te trahir, c'est son passe temps favori !!!

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Franchement, laisse tomber, Cousin, je suis toi, je sais ce que tu pense en vrai, sous le costume. Sans dec, a propos du costume, tu me jure que c'est pas celui dans lequel on a enterré papa, t'aurais pas eté le rechercher en douce, t'aurais pas osé ?

-J'avais oublié a quel point ton humour pouvait etre irritant, Ripper...

-C'etait le tien, Cousin, a l'epoque ou tu etait drole...Pourquoi tu aime bien Alex, tu t'es jamais demandé qui il te rapellais ?

Silence...

Pour la premiere fois, Giles ne sais que dire. Dans son fauteuil, Ripper, baissant finalement son arme, arbore cet air triomphant que lui meme ne s'etait jamais imaginé dans sa jeunesse. Certes, Spoon et Ethan lui en avaient parlés, mais jamais il n'avait pu le voir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait t'il pas eu cet air ?

-C'etait cool, la bataille, hein ? me dis pas que t'as pas aimé decalter Angel, apres la mort de Jenny... Me dit pas que tu n'a pas aimé faire gouter ta lame au Maire, ou passer a tabac cette mignonne petite tapette manipulatrice d'Ethan Raines...

-Non, je n'ai pas aimé

-Menteur. 15 ans que tu te ment, faut arreter... Papa est mort en nous desheritant, y'a plus rien a lui prouver. Quand a Moira, te necroser a petit feu, c'est pas lui rendre hommage...Et je parle meme pas de Jenny.

-Justement, n'en parle pas. Ne prononce jamais le nom de Jenny devant moi...Elle ne t'as jamais connu, tu ne sais rien d'elle...

-Jenny Calendar, fille des Gitans Kalderash... Tu l'aimais cette fille, hein ?

-Arrete...

-Elle est morte la trouille au ventre, Rupert, poursuivie par le Diable en personne, et esperant te voir surgir au detour d'un couloir... Manque de chance, on est pas dans un film hollywoodien, t'etait occupé a feuilleter un livre, Môssieur le Bibliothec...

Avant meme que l'autre ai pu penser a porter sa main a son arme, Rupert s'etait levé, et pointait le pistolet sur le front de son jeune alter ego. Interieurement , Ripper manqua de rire. Quoi q"il raconte, le Vieux avait encore de mechants reflexes...

-Si j'avait pu sauver Jenny, je l'aurais fait sans hesitation. J'aurais tout fait pour elle...

Ripper, sous le joug de l'arme, se laissa pourtant doucement ricaner.

-Sure, c'est pour ca que son meurtrier se promene encore en liberté...

-Angel n'est pas Angelus.

-Ouais, c'est ta Tueuse qui t'as raconté ca, ou le Pere Noel ? Continue a te le repeter un peu, tu finira p'tete par y croire...

Sans qu'il puisse la voir, la crosse de l'arme heurta la temps du jeune homme, qui bascula de son fauteuil. La douleur fulgurante, a la base de son nez, lui indiqua rapidement que le coup de pied qu'il avait entrapercu se preparant avait atteint son objectif. Alors que le sang emplissait ses sinus, il se senti soulever du sol, et projeté violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

Lorsque Ripper pu finalement rouvrir les yeux, malgres la douleur, il se vit face a lui meme, agé de quelques decennes de plus.

Il ricana doucement, croisant le regard de Giles.

-Et maintenant, cousin, redis moi que tu n'est plus Ripper...

Silence, de nouveau. Piegé, Giles lache finalement sa proie, et se rasseoit.

-La vache, Cousin, tu m'a explosé le nez...

Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, Ripper le porte a son nez abimé, et murmure quelques chose qui pour beaucoup aurait eté inaudible. Lorsque Giles reporta son regard sur lui, comme il l'avait pensé, la blessure avait deja disparu.

-La magie, cousin, la magie...

-Je sais, je me rappelle...Mieux que le mercurochrome...

-...Et salement moins planant que l'éther...

Silence. Recuperant son arme sur le sol, en essuyant le sang, Ripper retourne s'asseoir, et garde le silence. Finalement, c'est Giles qui s'ose a le briser le premier.

-Redevenir Ripper ne fera pas revenir Moira, encore moins Jenny...

-Rester ici a jouer les peres de remplacement pour ta chiasseuse de Tueuse non plus...

Silence...

-Franchement, fait nous plaisir a tous les deux, Rupert... Retombe du coté obscur de la Force.

Pour la premiere fois, Giles s'ose a sourire...

-Je n'ai jamais aimé la Guerre des Etoiles.

-Faux, ca c'est ce que tu dis a Buffy. Toi et Ethan avec passés les mois suivants a essayer de mettre au point un sabre laser magique...

Silence...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis plus assez en forme pour repartir combattre. Je suis trop vieux.

-Des années que tu entraines une Tueuse, jamais t'as eté en meilleur forme. Quand a l'age, on sais tous les deux comment arranger ca.

Silence...

-Je ne peux pas lutter tout seul... Je n'ai jamais lutté tout seul...

-On arrangera ca, et puis moi je serait là. Ton experience, et ma folie, on va se depeupler la Transylvanie a nous deux, Cousin...

Silence...

-Je vais peut etre mourir...

-Comme si ca t'avait un jour fait peur, Rupert, et puis si tu veux mon avis, ca fait deja un moment que tu es mort... Ce que je t'offre, cousin, c'est de revivre...

Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, Ripper s'est levé pour faire face a Giles, tout sourire...L'Observateur en decheance, le regarde, et hoche de la tete.

-C'est de la folie...

-Tu adore ca.

-Je ne peux pas tout abandonner...

-Tu n'abandonne rien. S'ils t'aiment, ils comprendrons.

-Et s'ils ont besoin de moi ?

-On es pas du genre a oublier la famille.

-Et s'ils ne comprennent pas ?

-Alors tant pis pour eux.

-Par ou commencer...

-Je m'occupe de ca, fait moi confiance, Ripper, j'ai deja quelques plans... et si ca peux te rassurer, a nous deux, on va rendre ce monde meilleur...

Alors que son double lui tend la main, Giles s'en saisit, et pour la premiere fois depuis longtemps, se sent entier. Son regard dans le sien, Ripper sourit.

-...Ou peut etre mechamment pire, on verra bien par quoi on commence, cousin.

Pour la premiere fois depuis tres longtemps, Ripper eclate de rire...

*****

La sonnerie retentis chez elle peu avant la nuit. La Chambre de Tara, sur le Campus. 

Elle lui ouvre la porte.

Mr Giles.

Il avait reflechi… trop reflechi dirait t'on d'ici peu, dans le futur.

Rupert Giles l'Observateur etait finalement mort dans son sommeil, durant une simple sieste d'Apres Midi…

Paix a lui.

-Bonsoir Tara. Je peux rentrer ?

Elle le devisagea. Son costume de Tweed avait eté abandonné pour un pantalon de jean noir et une chemise a manches courtes. Il portait un sac de sport.

Elle le laissa entrer Pendant une seconde, elle eu peur de se retourner, et de trouver un Giles de cauchemars, tout croc dehors.

Une metamorphose qui aurait expliqué sa venue a la nuit, chez elle, ainsi qu'un aussi evident changement de style vestimentaire. 

Elle se retourna.

Il se jeta sur elle.

Ces levres sur les siennes.

Ses levres sur les siennes.

Ses mains chaudes, bouillantes meme, sur son visage.

La passion de Ripper pour elle, tellement jolie.

Elle pensa lutter, mais n'y parvins pas.

Elle avait tant rever de ca, loin, refoulé quelques part dans sa psyché.

Elle ferma les yeux et lui offrit ses levres.

Son premier baiser avec un garcon.

Son premier baiser avec un homme.

Ses mains dans ses cheveux

Descendant sur ses epaules…dans son cou...

Sa poitrine contre la sienne…

Il rompit le contact apres une minute. Instinctivement, pendant un dixieme de seconde, les yeux fermés, elle chercha le contact de ses levres…

Elle rouvrit les yeux…

Elle respira.

Il souriait.

Elle pensa le gifler, mais l'idée s'evanouit lorsque ses yeux croiserent les siens

-P…pourquoi ?Pourquoi avez vous fait ca ?

Ripper ecarta une meche de cheveux sur son visage.

- J'ai quelques chose pour toi, Tara. Pour toi et pour Willow.

Il glissa quelques chose dans sa main. Elle regarda. Les clef de sa maison.

- Elle est payée, et est a vous. Soyez y heureuses. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que Buffy y soit le plus longtemps possible la bienvenue.

-Je ne comprend pas, Mr Giles…

-Je part, Tara. J'ai des choses a faire. Je reviendrais, mais peut etre pas avant longtemps. Je te demande donc de regler quelques petites choses apres mon depart. Tu est d'accord ?

-Vous partez ? Mais, mais…V…Vous n'allez pas dire au revoir a Willow ? A Buffy ? A Alex ?

-Non. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile de partir, si je devais leur faire face…

Il sorti 3 paquets de son sac de sport, plus ou moins epais. 

A Buffy, il expliquait tout, tant de choses pendant tant de pages : Pourquoi il partait, pourquoi il ne prevenais personne, pourquoi il ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir…Il l'assurais d'etre là des qu'il le faudrais, un ami a lui devait garder un œil sur Sunnydale et sa vie… Tant de chose, finalement. Mais rien n'avait importé a son cœur plus que la derniere ligne. 'Je t'aime, je suis fier de toi'. Dans le paquet, se trouvait les choniques de quatres années de vie commune, son journal d'Observateur. Le vrai, lui precisait t'il quelques part, pas celui destiné au Conseil. Quelques part dans les pages, se trouvait un numero de compte. L'argent de toute une vie, au cas ou…

A Willow, il laissait la photo de lui et Ethan, autographiée'A ma Sorciere bien aimée' La phrase résumais tant de chose…

A Alex, il laissait 30000 Dollars en coupures de 100 dollars, et un simple conseil. 'Ouvre l'enveloppe jointe loin d'Anya, et garde un œil sur Buffy et Willow. A partir de maintenant, c'est toi l'observateur. '

Tara le regarda dans les yeux. Elle su que ce n'etait pas la peine de discuter.

-Vous reviendrez ?

-Oui.

Son regard rencontra l'arme de Ripper, a la ceinture de Giles.

-V…Vous savez ou aller ?

-Non.

-Un endroit ou vous contacter ?

Ripper hocha la tete. Non.

-Un ami me previendra au moindre probleme. Je part , je ne vous quitte pas.

Silence…

-Je laisse toutes mes affaires ici, Bibliotheque comprise, Tara. Empeche Willow de trop s'approcher des livres de magie, s'il te plais. La magie est une drogue, le mal n'est jamais loin… 

Il baissa le regard.

-…Et il est des forces plus insidieuses qu'Eyghon, pour les esprits innocents et depourvus de malice.

Il pris le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, et le regarda tendrement. Il vit des larmes dans ses yeux. Il les chassa de ses joues d'un revers du pouce.

-Ne laisse pas ta Willow devenir mon Ethan, Tara. Jamais.

La Sorciere, les larmes aux yeux, ne quittait pas les siens.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Tendrement, affectueusement. Les levres de la jeune femme et leur parfum salé.

Au moment ou il passa la porte, elle l'interpella.

-Mr Giles ?

-Tara ?

-Pourquoi m'avez vous embrasser?

Sourire de Ripper. Malgres l'age, Tara reconnu immediatement le garcon de la photo.

-Parce que j'en revait depuis notre premiere rencontre, Tara.

Il passa le couloir, et disparu.

Personne ne su jamais dire s'il etait une cause a effet, mais 5 vampires manquerent a l'appel cette nuit là.

*****

Epilogue.

13 mois plus tard.

2 mois apres la mort mysterieuse d'Angel, et sans quelle comprenne pourquoi, Karen, la gardienne preferée de Faith, vint lui annoncer qu'elle allait sortir. Sa premiere reaction fut de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une decision du Conseil.

Sa seconde reaction, une fois la porte passée, fut de respirer l'air frais de la liberté. 

Une vieille voiture Européene attendais seule sur le parking de la prison. Un homme en sorti.

Non.

Ca ne pouvais pas etre lui.

Pas assez de Tweed…

Ses lunettes avaient changées.

Et puis cette veste de cuir...

Un modele qu'elle connaissait, cette veste, mais de là a dire ou elle j'avait deja vue...

Ripper s'avanca vers elle.

-Comment va tu, Faith ?

-Libre, Mr G, libre… Bon sang, ca fait du bien ! C'est a vous que je dois ca, je pense ? Au Conseil ?

-A moi, oui. Et aussi un peu a Wesley.

-Buffy ?

-Toujours a Sunnydale.

-Elle va mieux ?

-Encore fragile, la mort de Joyce, si peu apres celle d'Angel... Mais heureusement, Alex s'occupe bien d'elle.

-Et Dawn ?

-Mieux aussi. Elle m'a fait promettre que nous irions les voir rapidement.

-C'etait vraiment une super bonne femme, Mrs S…

-Angel m'a dis qu'elle avait commencer a t'ecrire, en prison, avant sa mort ?

-Ouais, elle avait eu envie de garder le contact, apres avoir apris que je voulais changer, devenir meilleur.

-Selon Wesley , tu as fait de gros progres.

-On fait ce qu'on peux, Mr G, mais c'est pas encore ca.

Silence..

Faith remarqua un bandage sur la main de l'observateur dechu. D'ou que sa blessure ai pu venir, elle etait récente, et saignait encore abondamment. Elle n'en etait pas sure, mais il semblait manquer l'auriculaire, sous le bandage.

-Pourquoi je suis dehors, G ? Wesley est au courant ?

-Wesley sais tout, oui. Et tu est dehors parce que tu vas travailler avec moi.

Elle ricana. Le Conseil, bien sur…

-Je retravaille pas pour le Conseil, G, c'est hors de question. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'un observateur.

-C'est parfait, Faith, moi non plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'une Tueuse. Et ne m'appelle pas G…Je suis Ripper.

-Ripper ?!

A son air, il etait evident que Giles, pardon, Ripper, ne plaisantait pas. Pendant une courte seconde, elle lui trouva des allures de Snake Plissken pas deplaisantes…

-Okay, donc si je suis pas votre Tueuse, je suis … ?

- Ce que tu veux, Faith, tu peux etre ce que tu veux. Attrape ca pour comencer.

Une envellope s'envola des mains de Ripper, et atterris dans celles de la jeune femme sans encombres, presque par magie. Les billets de 100 dollars en deborderent litteralement.

-Merde, G ! Mais y'a combien la dedans ?

-De quoi commencer ta vie. Des etudes, un appartement, un tour du monde, des armes…ce que tu veux.

-Et ce fric est a moi si je bosse pour vous, c'est ca ?

-L'argent est a toi, Faith, c'est un cadeau de Wesley et moi. Notre participation financiere a ton retour a la vie.

-Et y'a rien en contrepartie ? C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

-Nous t'offrons le choix, ce choix que t'a refuser le Conseil. Etre ou ne pas etre Tueuse. Travailler ou ne pas travailler avec moi. Je t'offre une opportunité, mais ce n'en est qu'une parmis des milliers. Choisi ce que tu veux etre, et que ce soit Wesley ou moi, nous feront le maximum pour toi.

-Donc, l'argent est a moi ?

-Oui.

-Vous ne me le reprendrez pas ?

-Non

-Je peux choisir de disparaître sans laisser de trace ? Aucun de vous ne me recherchera ?

-Tu me dis de partir, et si tu veux, on ne se revois plus jamais.

-J'y crois pas.Vous me laisseriez abandonner la chasse ? Vivre normalement ?

-Si tel est ton choix, n'hesite pas. Trouve un emploi, un appartement…Vis ta vie. Si tu desire, j'ai meme un ami prêt a t'engager a Seattle, dans une boutique de Disques. Je peux t'y emmener en 7 heures…

-Giles, deconnez pas. J'ai vraiment le choix ou c'est un test du Conseil ?

-Tu est la Tueuse de vampire, Faith, ne te fais pas d'illusion, quelques soit la vie que tu va choisir, tu finira bien par en rencontrer de nouveau un jour… Mais je refuse que tu soit le soldat d'une guerre que d'autres auraient choisis pour toi. Si tu travaille avec moi, si tu lutte contre le mal, je veux que ce soit ton choix. Ta decision.

Elle ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, presque hypnotisée. Elle l'entendis terminer sa phrase, et le decouvrit a moins d'un metre d'elle. Faith sursauta. Elle aurais juré ne pas l'avoir vu avancé.

Silencieuse, elle le contourna, et alla s'appuyer sur la voiture.

-Donc, votre boulot, c'est tuer du vampire ?

-Entre autres creatures, oui.

-Ca me va.

Faith bascula dans la voiture par la fenetre ouverte, et glissa vers le siege passager . Une acceptation comme une autre, pensa Ripper. Il s'assit au volant, elle le devisagea, gravement, pendant une seconde.

-C'est payé ?

-Non, mais tu ne manquera de rien. 

-Qui commande ?

-Ni Tueuse, ni Observateur. On travaille sur un pied d'egalité. 

-Los Angeles, avec Angel Investigation, Sunnydale, avec le Scooby Gang, ou vous et moi, facon Thelma & Louise, arpentant les routes Americaines les yeux dans les yeux, a bord de votre drole de machine ?

- Pas Los Angeles. Depuis l'arrivée d'Oz, Gunn et les autres n'ont plus vraiment besoin d'aide. Quand a Sunnydale, le probleme Glory est en passe d'etre reglé, j'y ai un trio d'associés qui travaillent a ca 24h/24.

-Alors ou va t'on ?

-San Francisco. Des amis nous y attendent.

-Votre propre equipe, Rip's ? je suis impressionnée !

-La tienne, Faith, ton equipe. Si tu vient, tu sera l'une des leurs, il faudra apprendre a colaborer. Toujours aucuns problemes jusque la ?

-Ca depend...Ils sont comment ?

-Ils m'ont posés la meme question a ton sujet, amusant.

-Et qu'est ce que vous leur avez dis ?

-Du bien, semble t'il, Kyle et Peter ont deja tiré a pile ou face qui te fera visiter la ville. 

-Kyle et Peter ?

-Et Jesse, et Deacon, et Tammie…et Cassandra aussi.

La jeune femme regarda Giles … Il semblait avoir rajeuni de 10 ans…

Il semblait heureux, aussi.

Soudain, elle se rappela d'ou elle avait deja vu cette veste.

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcoura le dos.

C'etait celle d'Angel...

Ripper demarra, et se tourna vers elle.

-Alors, tu viens avec moi ? 

Elle manqua de dire non, puis rencontra son regard, son sourire…Vis sa musculature, jouant sous sa chemise… Depuis combien de temps n'avait t'il pas vu une bibliotheque ? Il etait metamorphosé.

Elle se mordit la levre inferieure… Et puis merde, pourquoi pas, apres tout ?

-5 sur 5, Ripper. C'est Okay. Je vais pas vous priver de voir la face de vos petits soldats a ma descente de voiture.

-Faith et les Ripperiens , plaisanta t'il…

Il demarra, comme par magie, l'autoradio se lanca automatiquement. School's Out, Alice Cooper.

Faith s'etira.

Des Vampires, de l'argent, un Giles metamorphosé, San Francisco et ses boites de nuits…

Pas mal, apres 6mn de liberté…

Au bout de 500m, sans un mot, et d'un geste de tete, Ripper lui designa un sac, sur la banquette arriere. Elle y trouva plusieurs canettes de jus d'orange, des lunettes de soleil, et differentes marques de barres chocolatées. 

La route allait etre longue.

Elle sourit a Ripper. D'une main, il degagea une meche de son visage.

Meme les plus longs trajets commencent par un premier pas en avant.

Un nouvel Espoir... 

Fin ?

Maintenant, si quelqu'un a envie de s'ecrire une suite, il est le bienvenue...;)


End file.
